Email Service Providers (ESPs) may provide email building and sending services to their clients. Clients may request the creation and execution of marketing campaigns that require the sending of emails to a large number of users. Some of the users may have never received an email from the ESP. The ESP may request that its clients receive opt-in consent from customers before sending email to the customers, but the ESP may not be able verify that opt-in consent was received or that email addresses provided by a client are correct.
An ESP may send emails for a wide range of clients, from the same or similarly situated network infrastructure. A poor sender reputation may have a negative impact on an ESP's business. For example, if an ESP sends one or more emails to a Spam trap, an incorrect recipient, or a recipient who has not consented to receiving emails from the ESP or its clients, the ESP may experience negative business repercussions due to, for example, a poor sender rating or being placed on one or more commonly used block lists.
Building and sending emails to a vast set of email recipients may be a complex computational task. An ESP that builds and sends emails destined for a domain that cannot properly receive emails, or to email recipients who did not consent to receiving emails may waste computational resources that could be used for more appropriate email building and sending tasks.